Black Drago
Black Drago is the Guardian Bakugan of Caroll-Ann, and he's a Darkus Dragonoid and now a Darkus Fusion Dragonoid when he evolves every time in battle like his twin brother, Drago. He and Drago are the Baku Sky Raiders Bakugan, who can jump in the air. History Caroll-Ann is an young female adult who wishes to become a brawler, Dan teaches her how to play Bakugan. In the park, Caroll-Ann meets Black Drago, a Darkus Dragonoid who really ressembles Dan's Drago, Black Drago possesses the same attack as his twin brother, but his attacks are Darkus. He possesses the same Perfect Core like Drago, but his Perfect Core is red. Black Drago evolves every time in battle to help his twin brother Drago to defeat Silent Naga with the help of Brawlers. Black Drago speak finally. Description Darkus Fusion Dragonoid is the first Baku Sky Raider to evolve from the legendary Dragonoid line. His razor sharp wings and infamous horn give him tenacious attack when he leaps into battle. Only the bravest opponents can measure up to the combined ruthlessness and courage of Fusion Dragonoid. He is the evolution of Darkus (Black) Titanium Dragonoid. Darkus Dragonoid *'Dark Boosted Dragon': Adds 100 Gs to Black Drago. *'Dark Fire Wall': Nullifies the opponents ability and transfers 50 Gs from the opponent to Black Drago. *'Dark Fire Tornado': Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Black Drago. *'Dark Rapid Fire': Adds another Pyrus Bakugan to the brawl. *'Dark Ultimate Boost' Darkus Delta Dragonoid *'Dark Wall Burst': Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. *'Dark D Strike Attack': Adds 200 Gs to Black Drago. *'Dark Dragonic Enforcement': Adds 50 Gs to Black Drago each turn for the rest of the game. Darkus Ultimate Dragonoid *'Dark Ultimate Dragon': Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent, adds 200 Gs to Black Drago, and nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. *'Dark Boosted Ultima': Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and adds 200 Gs to Black Drago. *'Dark Dragonic Orge': Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 200 Gs to Black Drago. *'Dark Dragon Plus' *'Dark Boosted Dragon': Adds 100 Gs to Black Drago. *'Dark Fire Judge': Adds 100 Gs to Black Drago. (Standard Darkus Ability) *'Dark Fire Tornado': Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Black Drago. (Standard Darkus Ability) *'Dark Fire Wall': Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 50 Gs from the opponent to Black Drago. (Standard Darkus Ability) Darkus Infinty Dragonoid *'Dark Flame Strider' (Haos) *'Dark Dive Fleet' (Aquos) *'Dark Fire Grandam' (Subterra) *'Dark Aero Dragon '(Ventus) *'Dark Burning Dragonia' (Pyrus) *'Dark Lunatic Burst' (Darkus) *'Dark Infinity Demon' (Infinity Core) Darkus Neo Dragonoid *'Dark Burning Dragon': Adds 200 Gs to Black Drago. *'Dark Burning Tornado': Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Black Drago. *'Dark Fire Tornado': Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Black Drago. *'Dark Fire Shield': Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. *'Dark Burst Shield': Nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Dark Tornado Barrier': Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. *'Dark Strike Dragon': Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Black Drago. (Perfect Core) *'Dark Dragon Contender': Returns the opponent's G-Power to its base level and adds 600 Gs to Black Drago. (Perfect Core) *'Dark Maximum Dragon': Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Black Drago. (Perfect Core) Darkus Cross Dragonoid *'Dark Superior Shield': Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 200 Gs to Black Drago. *'Dark Fire Reflector': Reflects the opponent's ability. *'Dark Shooting Dragon': Adds 500 Gs to Black Drago. *'Dark Dragon Shield': Nullifies the opponent's ability, adds 300 Gs to Black Drago, and adds 200 Gs to every other Bakugan on your team. *'Dark Spinning Tornado': Brings the opponent's power level back to its base level. *'Dark Burning Infinity': Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent and adds 600 Gs to Black Drago. (Perfect Core) *'Dark Maximum Maxus Dragon': Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Black Drago. (Perfect Core) *'Dark Shooting Tornado': Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Black Drago. Darkus Lumino Dragonoid *'Dark Cross Fire': Adds 300 Gs to Black Drago. *'Dark Particle Wave': Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Black Drago. *'Dark Cross Barnum': Adds 500 Gs to Black Drago. *'Dark Lumino Wave': Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and adds 500 Gs to Black Drago. *'Dark Blaze Barnum': Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent. *'Dark Lumino Reflector': Nullifies the opponent's ability, Gate Card and transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Black Drago. *'Dark Lumino Hummer': Nullifies the opponent's ability. Darkus Blitz Dragonoid *'Dark Particle Buster' *'Dark Dual Barnum' *'Dark Blitz Reflector' *'Dark Blitz Wave' *'Dark Blitz Explosion' *'Dark Blitz Hummer' *'Dark Spire Dragon' *'Dark Blitz Superior' Darkus Titanium Dragonoid *'Dark Dragon Strength' *'Dark Titanium Rumble' (Dark Titanium Hummer) *'Dark Titanium Screen' *'Dark Dragon Hard Striker' *'Dark Dragon Force Striker' *'Dark Core Buster' *'Dark Dragon Blazer' *'Dark Revolutional' *'Dark Wonder Superior' *'Dark Generation Shield' *'Dark Dragon Maximum Striker' *'Dark Double Up' *'Dark Meteor Screen' *'Dark Titanium Torrent' Darkus Mercury Dragonoid *'Dark Revolutional + Dark Warfare' (Pyrus/Darkus) *'Dark Ragnarok Buster '(Pyrus) *'Dark Dragon Maximum Striker + Dark Ragnarok Buster' (Pyrus/Darkus) *'Dark Revolutional + Dark Slash Rise Thunder' (Pyrus/Ventus) Darkus Fusion Dragonoid ;*'Dark Dragon Thrasher' (Dark ''Dragon Trasher/DarkDragon Crasher'')' ;*'Dark Dragon Spur''' ;*'Dark Dragon Exploder' ;*'Dark Dragon NR Gear' (Dark ''Dragon Energy'')' ;*'Dark Fusion Shield''' (Dark ''Saber Shield'')' ;*'Dark Dragon Over Cannon''' ;*'Dark Dragon Astral': Adds 500 Gs to Black Drago. ;*'Dark Dragon Eternal Force' ;*'Dark Hyper Drive' ;*'Dark Dragon Blade: '''Adds 500 Gs to Black Drago. ;*'Dark Dragon Tornado''': Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Black Drago. ; ; Anime Darkus Fusion Dragonoid.jpg|Black Drago after he evolved Fusion Dragonoid!.JPG|Black Drago in Bakugan Ball Form Fusion Dragonoid.jpg|Black Drago roaring Screen_Shot_2012-01-08_at_2.05.51_PM.JPG|Black Drago's strongest power Screen_Shot_2012-01-11_at_10.33.50_PM.JPG|Black Drago tired Screen_Shot_2012-01-11_at_11.02.53_PM.JPG|Black Drago's attack power Screen_Shot_2012-01-20_at_9.10.51_PM.JPG|Black Drago in rage mode Screen_Shot_2011-11-19_at_9.04.19_PM.JPG|Black Drago summoned in Battle Darkus Fusion Dragonoid.png|Black Drago Fusion Dragonoid.jpg|Black Drago being summoned in Battle Screen_Shot_2011-12-02_at_6.18.27_PM.JPG|Black Drago in attack mode Black Drago.jpg|Black Drago after he was summoned in battle Darkus Dragonoid.png|Black Drago first form Delta Dragonoid.png|Black Drago second form Ultimateform.PNG|Black Drago third form BlackPerfectdrago.png|Black Drago fourth form (Darkus Infinity Dragonoid) Darkus_NeoDragonoid.png|Black Drago fifth form (Darkus Neo Dragonoid) BlackCrossDrago.jpg|Black Drago sixth form (Darkus Cross Dragonoid) Darkus_HelixDragonoid.png|Black Drago seventh form (Darkus Helix Dragonoid) DarkusLD.png|Black Drago eighth form (Darkus Lumino Dragonoid) Darkus_BlitzDragonoid.png|Black Drago nineth form (Darkus Blitz Dragonoid) Darkus_TitaniumDragonoid.png|Black Drago tenth form (Darkus Titanium Dragonoid) Black Drago.jpg|Black Drago eleventh form (Darkus Fusion Dragonoid) Category:Dragons Category:Dragonoid Category:Evolved Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Bakugan Evolution Category:Twin Brother Category:Baku Sky Raiders Bakugan Category:Caroll-Ann-Audrey0770